Two Princes
by wispykitty
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots from various points in the lives of Hector and Paris.  These fit within the realm and history of Rebuilding Paris.
1. Caught In A Robbery

**Notes**I figured I'd start uploading some little drabbles and one-shots about the brothers, since I love writing them and there is nowhere near enough fic about the two! These are not in any sort of order. They're completely random and take place at different times in their lives.

**Title** Caught In A Robbery  
><strong>Ages<strong> Hector - 18, Paris - 13  
><strong>Summary<strong>Hector has stolen a lamb for reasons unknown to his younger brother, but Paris is still willing to help out.

* * *

><p>"Paris! Over here!" Hector hissed from the alleyway, not wanting to be seen by anyone else. Luckily he'd caught his brother on his way back to the palace from the stables, otherwise he'd have been in a world of trouble.<p>

"Why are you hiding?" Paris asked quietly as he walked into the alley, taking care not to seem suspicious. It was unlike Hector to hide.

"You're not going to believe this," Hector replied, looking back down the alley in the opposite direction. "It's all Eiriodos' fault!" The elder prince said, which got the younger one curious.

"That's your training captain, right?" Paris asked, looking around as well.

"Yes," Hector said, pausing when he heard the bleating of a sheep. "Oh crap!" He said, before running to a pile of blankets a few feet away.

Paris watched on in curiosity as Hector pulled the blanket back, exposing a lamb. His eyes widened in shock as his brother tried in vain to silence the baby animal, finally just throwing the blanket back over it again.

"How do I get this thing to shut up?" Hector asked, looking fearfully back to the main street.

"Are you going to tell me why you have a lamb?" Paris asked, walking a bit closer.

"Later, Paris! Right now you need to help me! What do I do for it? Why won't it be quiet?" Hector asked, in a bit of a panic. "I can't get caught, I just can't..."

Paris couldn't help but grin. "Maybe it's hungry," he suggested, still wondering why Hector had it to begin with.

"I know that! How do I get it to shut up?" The older prince kept his eyes on the entrance to the alley, a worried look on his face.

Thirteen year old Paris knelt down by the pile of blankets, peeling them back until he could see the head of the lamb. He reached out to pet it, and suddenly the little animal quieted down. "Maybe you just frightened it, Hector," he said, smiling as the animal closed its eyes.

"Well, can you help me get it to the barracks?" Hector asked, still looking around. "I need to have it to Eiriodos' office before dinner," he said, speaking quietly.

"Are you going to tell me why?" Paris asked again, wondering how they were supposed to get a lamb through the city streets unseen.

"Later, after this is done," Hector replied, crouching down again to join his brother. "It is imperative that we are not be seen, Paris."

"Where did you get the lamb from?" The younger prince asked then, wondering why Hector was being so wary about the whole thing.

"The less you know, the better," Hector said.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Paris replied, a grin finding its way back to his lips. "Who did you steal it from?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know," Hector replied, his face looking grim.

"Tell me, or I'm not helping you!" Paris said, removing his hand from the lamb's head. The little animal opened its eyes again, looking for the comforting hand that had just removed itself from its fur.

"Paris, please, not now!" Hector replied, his eyes back on the lamb. "Just help me, please."

Paris stood up then, and the lamb let out another bleat. "Tell me."

Hector surged forward, patting the lamb with his hand, trying to silence it. Though he worked wonders with horses, it seemed that Priam's eldest son was no comfort to lambs. "Paris please! I beg you!"

"Tell me on the way there," Paris replied, unable to refuse Hector's pathetic pleas for help. He knelt down again and put his hand back on the lamb's head and suddenly the animal quieted. He flipped the blanket back over it before picking it up.

"Fine, just be careful and follow me," Hector replied, moving down the alley. Paris followed, holding the little lamb in his arms. Unfortunately for the both of them, the moment Hector walked out into the street he came face to face with his father – who was in the midst of a heated discussion with a farmer.

"Ah Hector, what are you doing out in this part of the city? I thought you'd be training?" Priam asked, his eyes straying from his eldest – whose look of shock and desperation set off an alarm in his head. "Paris?" Priam looked beyond his eldest to his youngest, who was carrying a bundle in his arms.

"There! I bet he has it!" The farmer yelled, his stubby finger pointing at Paris. "Check that bundle he's carrying! I knew I heard bleating a moment ago!"

While Hector still stood in shock, Paris soon realized that this farmer must have been the one his brother had stolen from. Looking down at the ground, Paris did his best to look apologetic, waiting for Priam to approach him, his mind busy thinking of an excuse for holding a lamb in his arms.

"Father, it's my fault-" Hector began, never able to lie to his father's face.

"What?" Priam asked, looking from one son to the next, thoroughly confused.

"It's not Hector's fault, father," Paris quickly said, "It's my own fault." He stepped forward, looking meekly at the farmer. "I have your lamb," he said softly, clutching it close to his own body in the hopes he'd look far more pathetic that way.

"Paris," Hector began, looking at his younger brother in shock.

"And why do you have the farmer's lamb, Paris?" Priam asked, not entirely sure he believed it was Paris' fault, but unwilling to challenge the brothers in front of the farmer. He'd deal with them later.

"I came across it out in the fields, it was on its own, and it seemed frightened," Paris said, hoping the story couldn't be easily shot down by the farmer's facts. "I was not sure to whom it belonged, as it was not in a marked pasture. So I thought to bring it home, and when it was recognized as missing, I would then return it to its owner."

He looked at the farmer, who was eyeing him suspiciously, as though he knew it was all a lie – yet he had no proof of the dishonesty.

"I did not intend to cause you any trouble, good sir," he went on to say, "But I could not leave the animal on its own. I feared wolves might attack it." He forced himself to maintain eye contact with the farmer, who grumbled quietly to himself.

"Well it certainly sounds as though my son was only looking out for the animal's welfare," Priam commented, still not convinced. "He does have a rather big heart when it comes to animals."

"Mm, I suppose. Well then boy, give it here and we'll call it a day, no harm done," the farmer said, though he clearly was still bothered. But he could not berate a prince, especially not in front of the king. Paris brought the lamb forth, hoping the farmer would not think of asking where the blankets had come from. Paris had a sneaking suspicion Hector had found them at the farm – but he'd just have to hope that the farmer wouldn't notice.

"Well, that matter's resolved then! I believe we all have places we need to be?" Priam said, looking pointedly at Hector, who nodded and barely said a word in acknowledgement before quickly losing himself in the crowd down the street. The farmer hobbled off with his lamb, who had resumed its bleating after being given up by the younger prince. Paris turned to his father then, wondering if he would be spared.

"Well then, I should be getting off to classes," he said, though in reality he actually had nowhere to go at the moment.

"Paris," Priam said slowly, not moving from his spot. "That was a convincing story, but I know you were covering for your brother."

Paris glanced up at his father, knowing that it would be unwise to protest. Even though he was a much better liar than Hector, Priam still had a way of knowing when his youngest wasn't telling the truth.

"It was an honourable thing, son," Priam said, "Though I would wish to know the whole story."

At this Paris grinned. "So would I," he said, "But he refused to tell me."

Priam laid a hand on Paris' head, ruffling his hair. "Leave that to me, and when I get the story, I'll let you know." Leaning forward slightly, the king pressed his lips to his son's forehead. "You are a good brother to Hector, Paris." With that Priam left, heading back toward the palace, and Paris remained in the alley, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face.


	2. Nausea

**Title** Nausea  
><strong>Ages<strong> Hector - 12, Paris - 7  
><strong>Summary<strong> Hector is ill with the flu, and Paris keeps him company. 

* * *

><p>"But father, I'm okay, really!" Hector plead, trying to sit up but being forced back down by a hand from the nurse.<p>

"You're ill, my son," Priam spoke gently, nothing but amused by his oldest son's refusal to bow down to the iron grip of the flu.

"I'm fine!" Hector said, arms crossed and brow furrowed. He tried his hardest to ignore the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, hoping he wouldn't throw up again. He was certain it was just a case of having eaten something rotten! He did not need to lie in bed, looked over by some sterile old woman!

"I doubt that, Hector," Priam replied, leaning to lay a hand on his son's forehead. "Now stay in bed and rest, and perhaps you'll be better by tomorrow morning."

"But I'll be bored," Hector said then with a sulk, frowning. He wanted to be outside practising his swordplay, not lying in bed!

"I'll send your brother to keep you company," Priam said, rising to go for the door.

"I don't want his company," Hector retorted, "I want to be outside where I can practice fighting with my sword!"

Priam simply grinned and motioned for the nurse to follow him into the hall. "He is by no means allowed out of bed, I don't care if you have to strap him down."

"Are you sure it's wise to allow Paris in to be with him, my lord? Aren't you worried of the younger one falling ill as well?"

Priam shook his head. "No, my dear. Paris appears to have been blessed by the gods with good health, for not once has he ever fallen ill. He will be fine. Now please return inside, as I'm sure my eldest is already sitting with two feet on the floor," Priam left her with a smile and wandered off down the hall.

Eldrina, the nurse, returned back into Hector's bedroom and was shocked to find that the boy was indeed sitting at the side of his bed, feet touching the floor. "Master Hector!" The old woman yelled, "You are to stay in bed!" Flying to his side, Eldrina grabbed the boy's legs and hurtled them back onto the bed.

"Do watch it!" Hector cried out, "You're surprisingly strong for an old woman," he said sulkily, leaning back against the wall. He'd never felt less dignified in his life! Being tossed around by an old woman and ordered to stay in his bed. Just as he was about to publicly declare his disagreement with his orders for the day he leaned to the side of the bed, feeling bile rise again in his throat.

Eldrina saw and was quick to move a pot beneath him, patting him on the back as he continued to be sick. Once he finished he sat back and Eldrina brought a wet cloth to his face, wiping his mouth. He grabbed it from her. "I can do that myself!" He said, wiping his face with the cloth. It was cool with water and felt good.

"Hector!" A shout from the door alerted them to Paris' arrival. "Father told me you'd been taken ill! He said you'd feel better if I came to visit you," Paris said, smiling as he made his way to his brother's bed and peeking over the side. "Did you just throw up?"

"Go away," Hector said, turning on his side to face away from Paris. Usually he welcomed his brother's presence, but now he was bothered that he was sick while Paris wasn't! It wasn't fair.

"Father told me you might say that!" The seven year old replied, hopping up onto his brother's bed. "But he told me to ignore you and to stay and keep you company. He does not want you to be bored!"

Hector remained on his side, wishing his stomach would settle down. He feared that arguing with Paris would only make him ill again! He said nothing in response, remaining on his side until he felt certain that he would be sick again. Eldrina was there in an instant, taking the cloth from him and soaking it again in water, telling him to lie on his back. Though he did not want to have to listen to anymore orders, he knew if he didn't move himself that she would move him instead, and he did not want Paris to see their nurse pushing him around. So he rolled onto his back and laid his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

The cloth was back on his face, patting his heated skin, and Hector burned not only with sickness but also with shame. He hated being sick! It made him feel weak and useless, when what he wanted to be was strong! Opening his eyes again he was about to take the cloth away from Eldrina – when he noticed instead it was his brother wiping his face. The look of concern in Paris' young eyes stayed Hector's hand, and he let his brother finish wiping him off.

"Do you want me to tell you a story, Hector?" Paris asked, concern melting away and excitement taking over, and Hector couldn't possibly stay mad at his brother when he was only trying to help.

"Okay, I guess," Hector replied.

"Oh good!" Paris exclaimed, eyes wide enough to match the grin on his face. "You'll really like this one, it's about a farmer who got a present from Apollo! The present was a pig made out of fire!"

"You can't go telling me the present already, Paris! You'll ruin your story!" Hector said with a smile, unable to help but feel better for his brother's company.

"No I won't!" The younger brother retorted back, "I haven't told you what he does with the pig! Now sit back and be quiet!" And so Hector settled back into the pillow and Paris sat beside him, and Eldrina watched on in amazement as Hector gave in to his little brother's fussy demands with a smile. Boys could be difficult, but when left on their own always managed to sort themselves out.


	3. Nightmares

**Title **Nightmares  
><strong>Ages<strong> Hector - 14, Paris - 9  
><strong>Summary<strong> One month after the death of Queen Hecuba, and Paris still has nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>He could see her, just up ahead, she was leading him on a path toward the mountains. As long as he kept his eyes on her everything would be okay, and she would lead him away from all of this, lead him back to a time when she could walk at his side, when he could hold her hand and she would play with his hair and tell him that he was the most beautiful boy in all the land, and that nothing would ever make her love him any less!<em>

_But then he looked down and he saw her footprints and they were red – for every step she took she left behind a footprint of blood, until eventually she would take the last step that would take the last drop of blood from her and then he would lose her for good!_

"_Mother!" He yelled, looking up and breaking into a run, though as fast as he ran he never got any closer to her. "Mother, wait!" He yelled again, and when she turned to look at him he screamed – because in place of her fair skin and soft eyes there was only a skeleton, blazing red fire in the depths of her eye sockets and worms crawling out of her mouth -_

"Paris, wake up!" Strong hands shook him and though it took him a moment to open his eyes, Paris eventually did and the first thing he saw was the worried face of his father. "Paris," Priam said softly, his hands resting on either side of his younger son's face.

"Where's mother?" Paris asked, though he already knew the answer.

"She is gone, my son," Priam said softly, lowering his head to kiss Paris' forehead. "She has been gone for over a month, Paris. You were having another nightmare, my son."

Paris clung to his father, frightened at the apparition he'd seen in his dreams. "Where is she?" He asked, knowing that his father could not give him the answer he sought.

"She is with the gods, Paris," was Priam's answer, the only answer that could hope to bring him any amount of comfort. It was hard enough to deal with the loss of his wife on his own, but these recurring nightmares of his youngest child's were taking a very tough toll on the king.

"Why would they take her?" Paris asked, sniffling into his father's chest. "Didn't they know that she has a family?"

Priam sighed. How did you explain the will of the gods to a nine year old? "They knew, my son. But they had a need for her, and they called her to them. Though it is a pain for those of us left behind, it was a blessing for your mother."

Paris didn't agree with his father at all. But just as he was about to argue, someone else spoke. "Why don't you go back to bed, father. I'll stay with Paris." It was Hector, who'd been awoken by the commotion and had come to investigate.

"It is alright Hector, I'll stay with him," Priam said, touched at his eldest son's offer, but feeling that he ought to stay with his youngest.

"You have work to attend to tomorrow, father, I know the emissaries from Sparta are set to arrive in two days time and there are still many preparations to take. I will stay with Paris," Hector was firm in his offer, much firmed than Priam had expected.

"Are you sure?" He asked, and Hector nodded. Priam looked down at his youngest then, pulling Paris up to sit before him. "I fear your brother is right, Paris, I do have a lot of work to be done over the next few days. Though I would rather stay and comfort you, I will leave you to your brother, if that's alright?"

Paris looked between Priam and Hector, nodding in his father's direction. "Yes, father."

Leaning down to kiss the young boy's tearful cheeks, Priam patted the boy's back for a moment before standing. Catching Hector's arm before he could sit, Priam pulled his eldest son to him in an embrace. "Thank you, Hector," he whispered into the boy's ear, and Hector pulled back and smiled.

"Don't worry about us, father. Paris and I will be alright, I'll make sure of it." With a final smile Hector took his father's seat on the bed, pulling his little brother close to him.

"Will you stay in my room tonight Hector?" Paris asked meekly, and Hector nodded, watching as his father left the room to retire to his own bed again.

"Of course I will, Paris. Whatever you need." Hector was determined to be a pillar of strength for his father in this time of need, and he was also determined to be it as well for Paris. "Now sleep, little brother, and I will guard your dreams." Paris settled quickly back into bed beside his brother, his tired mind dropping off to sleep. Sleep would not come for Hector, though it had nothing to do with not being tired. He feared sleep just as much as Paris, because despite being older, Hector had nightmares of his own.


End file.
